


Paradise, War Zone

by cadkitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Body Image, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hesitation, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Maybe it was reckless, maybe it was foolish, but if there was one thing Jack no longer wanted to be... it was alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing challenge #5 Facing a Fear.  
> Title from the lyrics to "Pillowtalk" by Zayne, which I may have listened to a few too many times while writing this.  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena
> 
> [This lovely pic may have had something to do with this. NSFW](http://overwatchentai.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/1934703-Disturbia-Mei-Ling_Zhou-Overlook-Soldier_76.png)

Nothing ever felt better than completing a mission and taking the night in whatever city they happened to land themselves in. Over the years the view had changed, team members coming and going, new groups forming and old ones reuniting. Friendships were forged and broken, battled waged and won. The only constant was the concept of inconsistency, of omnipresent change.

At first Jack had been resistant to the whirlwind of irregularity. It had bothered him in a way he hadn't quite been prepared for, seeing someone leave, his former teammates show up on the wrong side of the lines drawn in the sand. 

With time, enough blood had been spilled, enough people taken to the wind that he learned to grow reserved, sheltered in his own portion of their world. Others called it self-reliance, he called it self-preservation. He took missions just like everyone else did, did his job and protected whoever he was thrown in with as much as he protected his own skin. But it never meant getting attached – not anymore. 

Nights like tonight, he found himself missing that connection with his team. He missed the laughter of his younger days, the draw of the clinking glasses and the smiling faces just happy to be alive another day. He longed for the things he'd lost, for the people who had departed from his life - some more than others - and he found himself staring across the bar at the only other lonely figure, settled in the darkest corner. 

Mei had a single frosty glass in front of her, barely touched from what Jack could tell, and he could see the nervous way she kept glancing at people as they moved past her table. He watched for what felt like hours, saw the way she tracked certain people longer than others, saw the wistful look on her face a few times that he knew all too well, saw the fear come right behind it, and he felt his heart go out to her.

For a while, he swallowed it down, ignored the pull in his gut that begged him to go to her, to stop the forward march of another lonely existence. He fought with his own demons, kept telling himself that he knew the path to his own self-preservation and that walking across the crowded room to sit at her table was the direct opposite of that.

Everything changed the instant he watched a young man swagger up to her table and lean over. He saw the fear lance across her features and nothing in the world could have stopped him from pushing his chair back, making his way across the smoke-filled room, past the tables of their crew and strangers alike. 

Jack pulled out a chair, turned it around and settled astride it, his half-empty beer glass thumping on the table in front of him. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and jerked his head toward the clearly drunken man still leaning on the table. "Who's this?"

The guy sputtered something and Jack pointedly ignored him, watched Mei give him a small shrug and a shake of her head, saw the plea written in her gaze and he knew what it meant. It wasn't because she couldn't defend herself, it was because she didn't want to _have to_. 

She could have taken on the whole bar and every single one of them knew it. Even without her equipment, he knew she could have defended herself tooth and nail, could have had the man down before he ever blinked. The thing about Mei was that she didn't _like_ to use her skills outside of their missions, whereas he would have thought nothing about smashing this guy's face in. She just wanted to be left alone, and Jack couldn't find a single thing wrong with that.

Turning back to the guy - who was slurring something at them - he held up his hand, made sure to turn his wrist _just so_ , showing the Overwatch insignia on his watch, waiting on the subtle hint to sink in. His eyes narrowed behind his tinted lenses, watched as alarm filtered through the guy's drunken brain and he stumbled backwards a few steps, something that sounded like it could have been an apology bubbling up from his lips, and then he was _gone_.

Turning back to Mei, Jack shifted until he was a bit more comfortable, studying her and then quietly offering, "Would you like me to stay or you want me to go now?"

For an instant, he saw something spark behind her eyes, something he did his best to ignore, and then her hand came to rest on his for a second before she retracted it. "You're welcome here... if _you_ want to stay."

He knew what she was getting at, knew there was no way he couldn't with how obvious it was that he tried not to get tangled up with them. Mei had been with them for a while, had probably seen nearly as many people leave as he had. She, over anyone else, could understand why he wanted to pull away from everyone else. There was a good enough chance that it was why she always remained at the outskirts as well.

Standing, he turned his chair around and sat back down, his hand coming up to run through his short white hair, feeling the newly cut strands shift against his fingers in the way he always liked them to. That had been his first stop tonight, getting into the barber just under the wire. He'd tipped nicely for the extra time and they hadn't minded serving him despite the late hour and he felt all that much better for it.

"I think I'll be staying."

They sat in silence after that, minding their own business, simply seated at the same table. Mei didn't seem perturbed and he felt like the silence was comfortable, perhaps more so than it had been when he was alone. 

He'd always felt like there was something to being with someone and not being forced into pointless conversation. _Companionable silence._ He recalled the words from someone else in his past and he accepted them despite how they made him feel somewhere deep inside, despite _who_ they reminded him of.

He polished off his beer, slid the glass across the table and sat back, crossing his arms, regarding her from the corner of his vision, watching the way she kept glancing at him, the way her gaze would linger just a hint longer than it should have if she were simply looking around. The barest hint of arousal began to wind itself up inside him and he reached into his pocket, fished out his room key, the little paper sheath telling the number. He hesitated for a moment, thought of how _brash_ it was to ask her to his room like this. On the other hand, he'd never been anything _but_ brash when it came to sex. He was never rude about it, never pushy, and more than once he'd spent the night alone after such an offer had been extended. It was always worth the risk and any outcome was acceptable in his mind.

Placing the paper-covered card on the table, he settled two fingers on top of it, slid it across the surface to sit next to her mostly full glass and he left his fingers on it for just long enough to extend his offer. "Room number's in there if you want. If you don't, just drop the card at the desk at our hotel, tell them you found it." He let go of the card and stood up, adjusting his jacket, zipping it up and pushing his hands into the pockets. "No hard feelings. No assumptions. Just an offer if you want to take it."

Her hand hesitated over the card and then he watched it disappear from the table, as she palmed it and drew it away from the wooden surface. 

Jack turned away, weaving between the tables and stepped out into the fresh air of the world outside the bar. He took a moment to just stand there, the clean air filling his lungs and he reflected on how lucky they'd been to spend the night here rather than in the midst of the war zone they'd been dropped into for their mission. Five hours out, but it was worth the distance, worth the fact that no one would bother them here.

Gravel crunched underfoot as he started the walk back to the hotel. Once he left the sounds of the bar behind there wasn't much in the way of noise. He heard a dog barking somewhere in the distance, the sound of the occasional vehicle just as far away, but nothing like the rush of the city that he was used to. It wasn't like Dubai or Gibraltar, not even like upstate New York. If anything, this town reminded him of a time long-past when he'd taken the drive out to Santa Fe to pick up Jesse for a mission. Before he'd joined Blackwatch, before he'd-

Jack cut the thought off, knowing the path it would lead to and wanting nothing to do with thoughts of _someone else_ tonight. It had been _years_ and why he was still bitter over certain betrayals he couldn't really comprehend. Maybe it had been the shock of it or maybe it had been that he couldn't find it in him to agree with their views, couldn't allow himself to leave with them. Even that didn't ring quite true and he'd spent far too many hours contemplating the root of his reactions. This was anything but the time for it.

Opening the door to the hotel he heard the rushed footsteps coming before he saw who they belonged to. Mei rounded the corner and he saw the slight indecision in her gaze before she squared her shoulders and met his eyes. "Did 'ya mean it?"

He let the bemused look pass over his features as he stepped back, holding the door open for her. "I always mean it when I ask someone back to my room."

Her laugh was better than the fresh air, was more uplifting than knowing they were so far away from the front lines. She held out the key card and when he took it, she slid her arm around his, linking it with his own and pressing her body close to his side. "Then take me to your room."

Jack led her through the door and across the lobby. A few doors down the hallway he stopped and fished the card out of its sleeve, unlocking the door and tucking both pieces into his jacket as they stepped into the room.

Moving across the room he flicked on the bedside lamp and unzipped his jacket, shrugging out of it, settling it on the back of the chair, sitting beside the nightstand. As he ditched his shoes, he heard Mei doing the same, heard her slip into the bathroom and close the door and he didn't question it. 

When she emerged a few minutes later, he was down to his olive t-shirt and cargo pants and she was in her blue tank top and the jeans she'd changed into before going to the bar, the shirt she'd been wearing over it draped over her arm. He moved past her, pausing to cup her cheek for a moment, thumb ghosting over her lips in the barest hint of what he wanted to do to her. She shivered and he _knew_ how his face looked, knew the faint twitch of his lips, the way his eyes were alight with the flame of passion. 

He was quick to do his business in the bathroom, to clean himself up so that whatever activity they ended up with, he wouldn't be an assault on her senses. He left his undershirt on the bathroom counter, came out with his pants slung low on his hips, the dusting of white hair on his chest drawing her attention the instant he stepped into the room.

He wasn't hard yet, but just looking at her, at the purity of the lust displayed on her face made his cock feel heavy and he knew the shock of arousal that was coming if she so much as went through with any part of this.

Stopping at the side of the bed, he moved between her thighs, reached down to frame her face between his calloused hands, watched her eyes darken, her nipples harden in her tank top - and he realized she wasn't wearing her bra anymore. Excitement worked its way down his spine and while he wasn't as quick to rise to the occasion as he had once been, he had found over the years that he enjoyed the slow burn of it over the instant snap toward the need for gratification. 

"Tell me what you want." His voice sounded rough even to his own ears and he knew it was from how many instructions he'd been yelling into their comms in the field, knew some part of it was the squeeze of his vocal cords from the stimulation he was being promised by her mere presence. 

"Whatever you want." The words were small, almost lost to the tinnitus he'd developed years ago, but he still heard them – and they struck his heart with a pang that urged him to wonder just what kind of lovers she'd had before this. 

His hand came to rest on her shoulder and he drew up his knee, brushing his leg along her inner thigh, trying to guide her to lay back on the bed. She did just that, reaching to the lamp and he knew in an instant that she was going to plunge them into darkness and he felt a certain amount of sadness at not getting to see her, not being able to watch her pleasure build as she climbed toward her orgasm.

His hand came to rest on her wrist, didn't pull her away and didn't do more than simply exist on her skin, but it stopped her all the same. "I want to see you."

He watched the war that played out on her face, saw the struggle of someone who wasn't all that confident in her own skin and the burn of sadness over who the hell would have taught her to react to her own body like this returned. His fingers laced with her own as he breathed out a quiet, "Please."

She gave a little nod, but he could see the discomfort in her features. Pulling her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then let go of her hand. "I'll compromise." He let go of her hand and moved around the bed, turning the bathroom light back on, pulling the door halfway shut, the sliver of light bouncing off the mirror and reflecting into the room, brightening it but not obscenely so. Coming back to the bed he snapped off the bedside light and took the necessary moment to unfasten his pants, shed them and then moved onto the bed with her, straddling one of her thighs and pressing his thigh right up between her legs. 

He was careful to watch her reactions, saw the pleasure ghost over her features as he increased the pressure. His hand slid down between her legs, fingers pressing against the fabric of her jeans, rubbing until she was trying to fight down the myriad of sounds that clearly wanted to free themselves from her mouth. 

He made quick work of her pants, gave himself a moment to appreciate her sky blue panties and then skimmed them down her legs as well, leaving her barren to his gaze. She spread her legs even wider and he knew what she was expecting him to do, understood just how disrespecting her lovers had been of her in the past from the somewhat resigned look in her eyes. It wasn't the look of someone who didn't want what was happening, but the look of one who was just so used to being neglected that disappointment was just a part of the routine. 

Jack settled himself on the bed beside her, propped on his elbow for the time being, his hand resting on her hip, enjoying the feeling of her supple flesh beneath his palm. "There's something I've always wanted to do..."

He watched her cheeks heat up, saw the debate going on in her eyes, and then she quietly offered, "If you'll be gentle at first, you can do it."

Another assumption that this would be about _his_ pleasure and he felt a flash of anger at those who had come before him. "Come up here then." He turned the assumption into something else, gently tugged at her hip until she was moving, clearly going to straddle him and he wondered for a moment if she would have let him penetrate her without so much as a barrier between them, marveled at that for a moment before he grasped both of her hips and tugged her up his body until he had to move his hands. Sliding them under her thighs, he felt her have to reach to grab the headboard to steady herself, felt the pitch of her body for a moment as he go her thighs on either side of his head.

" _Jack_?" There was a certain trepidation in her voice and he knew what her protest would be before she could ever voice it. He didn't want to hear her belittle herself, didn't want her to give voice to something _no one_ should have thought about themselves. 

He nearly growled out what he had to say this time, his voice filled to overflowing with his arousal, his cock fully hard, straining against his boxer briefs in a way he was sure was nearly obscene if either of them had been able to see it. "I want you to let go for me."

He heard the startled sound that birthed itself from her throat as he pushed her knees apart, guided her right down against his mouth and he moaned, his hips flexing, as he slid his mouth up to cover her clit, tongue slowly circling her and then dragging back down toward her pussy. 

Her hips jerked and then she went rigid, a whine coming from her a second later and he squeezed her ass in both hands, groaned against her pussy as he pushed his tongue up inside her, mouth covering her lips as he lapped at her. 

Mei gasped and Jack rocked his hips, cock pushing against the fabric of his underwear. He shivered, the tang of her body filling his senses as he moved back to lapping along her slick folds, thinking how long it had been since he'd been able to do something as amazing as eat a girl out. If he'd been younger, if his hormones had been what they once were, he was certain he would have already cum in his shorts over this – over finally getting his wish of having a girl sit on his face while he ate them out.

He felt the way her muscles shifted, the way she wanted to give in to rock against him but stopped herself from it. He lapped at her again and then moved back to her clit, moaned out a desperate, "Yes," as her hips gave an involuntary rock. He took a half breath, whispered, "Like that. _Ride me_ ," and then pressed his mouth against her pussy, tongue flicking greedily at her clit.

She gave a sharp cry and then her hand was in his hair, her hips rocking frantically against him, her pussy pressing against his chin, her clit swelling in his mouth until he could suck on it and she started a breathless chant of his name. It turned into another language and while he had no idea what she was saying, he understood that it spoke of pleasure, of things she'd never let herself have, and when she pushed her pussy against his mouth instead, he was eager to fuck her with his tongue.

Her fingers came to rub alongside her clit, a frantic movement against it as she rocked against his mouth. He felt her tighten up, felt the strain of her muscles, the tightening of her thighs around his head and he reveled in it. Air became a commodity and he existed in a world that only involved her pussy, her pleasure, and then she was spasming around his tongue, quick pulses of her pussy, her wetness increasing and he felt the desperate desire to push his cock up inside her, to feel this around his length.

Her thighs eased up and she gasped out, "Oh _god_ , I'm so sorry!"

Jack's hands were on her thighs in a second, keeping her there as he lapped at her juices, gave her sensitive clit one quick lick and then tipped his head back to truly breathe. "Don't ever apologize for _that_. It was everything I wanted to help give you."

He felt the shiver that wracked her body and then she was moving and he felt her hands moving his boxer briefs, arched his hips to help her skim them down his legs and off his body. They fell to the floor and her hand curled around his cock and he knew what she was going to do. 

Reaching down, he touched her shoulder, squeezing gently until she looked up at him. "Tell me, if you had your way, what would we do next?"

Her cheeks heated up and he could tell she was squeezing her thighs together, trying to quell the arousal that was still there. "Anything you wanted would b-"

He gave a quick shake of his head. "Asked what you would want to do. Not what you think I want."

Glancing away, she shrugged, barely whispering out, "Want you in me..."

"Position?"

She shivered and he saw the way her hand flexed against her thigh before she managed, "From behind."

Arousal shot straight through Jack's body, his cock throbbing with the mere idea of her answer. He could _see_ it in his mind's eye, see her on all fours, see him penetrating her, fucking her until he was cumming, buried deep insider her pussy. "I'd _love to_."

Pushing himself up, he gestured for her to move and she stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide before she did it, pushing her face into the pillows and presenting her ass to him.

As much as he wanted to bury himself in her pussy, feel her slickness on his cock, he knew he couldn't. In the same token he realized he didn't actually have a condom anywhere near him. It was in his bag, across the room. He gave her asscheek a squeeze, pushing himself up from the bed. "Just a moment, I have to get protection."

He barely heard her voice, couldn't make out what she said at all and he wondered for a second if his hearing was going or if she was just being that quiet about whatever she was trying to say. He paused, turned his head to glance over his shoulder at her. "What was that?"

He saw her squirm against the bed, watched her perk her ass up a bit more, and then a bit less muffled, "I'm sterile. If... if you trust me and if you're... _you know_ , then we could... without it."

His cock throbbed and he thought of the one and only time he'd ever barebacked someone, how _good_ it had felt and how satisfied he'd felt afterward, something purely primal being satisfied by cumming deep inside of another person. He took the necessary steps back to the bed, ghosted his hand over her rear and then squeezed again. "You're sure?"

She nodded, the flush in her cheeks telling, and he couldn't help the next question. "You want me to, don't you? Want me to cum in you?"

This time she nodded frantically, her back arching, putting her pussy on display for him and he moaned. There wasn't any more hesitation, wasn't a single second where he debated what he was doing. He pushed between her legs, guided himself until he was aligned with her pussy, and then he was thrusting into her, crying out as he penetrated her fully. 

Buried balls deep inside of her, he gave himself a moment to simply enjoy the clutch of her walls around him, the way her pussy faintly throbbed around him, and just how incredibly _wet_ she was. His hands guided her hips until she was at the right height for him to just go after her with complete abandon. Leaning over her, he slid his arm around her middle, felt the suppleness of her flesh, the way his hips pressed against her ass, the way her thighs pressed against him and he knew he'd never ever felt this good before.

He pulled out and then slid back in, moaned at the intensity of it, and then he was losing it, his body moving of its own accord. He thrust into her quick and hard, a chorus of moans and grunts of pleasure filling the air as he took her with more abandon than he'd ever taken someone. Her pussy gripped down around him and he felt the intentional spasm around him and he gave a sharp cry of her name, fucked into her hard enough to jar the bed, the springs protesting his desperate movements, his heart pounding in his chest from how hard he was going.

His balls drew up tight against him, so much quicker than he could recall being in _years_ and he felt a surge of excitement at knowing he was about to cum _inside her_. His hands gripped her hips again, held her in place as he nearly rutted her. "I-I'm... ah!" His hips jerked forward and then he was cumming harder than he could ever remember having done. His vision blurred, his head swam, and all he could feel was the steady throb of his cock as he released inside of her, spurt after spurt coating her pussy, and he felt a renewed surge of excitement, couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her hard and quick until he was throbbing again, giving a shout as he came a second time.

This time he heard her shocked cry, felt her walls grip down hard around him and then the frantic movement of her fingers against her clit until she was spasming around him and he nearly sobbed out a few curses, body wanting to cum again despite how _empty_ his balls felt for the first time in years. 

He remained there until she stopped throbbing. Only then did he pull out, instantly spreading her pussy with his thumbs, watching his cum drip back out, watching it string down onto the comforter. "Push it out."

She shifted, flexed and he watched her pussy work until his cum was rolling down over her clit, dripping onto the bed beneath her, and he leaned in, ran his tongue from clit to pussy, delving in and taking what she hadn't pushed out, swallowing it all down without a second thought. 

He heard her shocked little cry and he smiled against her slit, kissed each side and rubbed up her thighs before easing himself down onto the bed and holding out his arm in invitation. When she just watched him, he motioned her closer, breathing out, "C'mere," and then she was there, curling up against his chest and he knew there was nothing else he wanted more than this. 

Maybe it was reckless, maybe it was foolish, but if there was one thing Jack no longer wanted to be... it was alone.


End file.
